


Fever

by BluestKingBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Knotting, Lances silk fur robe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, galra heat, i guess, the beginnings of a panic attack, tiny bit of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue
Summary: "He panted some as he stared, and suddenly it clicked why the other Galra on the ship had been avoiding him so vehemently.He was in heat. The fucking Galra had heat cycles and he had just reached sexual maturity."Nobody thought to mention to Keith the "Galra Heats".EDITED: 7/27/17





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Fever by The Black Keys the entire time I wrote this tbh
> 
> this got way out of hand w ow
> 
> EDITED: 7/27/17

Keith should have known something was up the minute the Blade of Marmora ceased contact with him. They’d had a meeting planned with the red paladin to talk strategy and offhandedly explain Galra culture to him but the minute he stepped into the room where they were based on the castle they took one sniff of him and turned him away; their faces looking just a tad brighter purple than he was used to. The metal door had closed on him and all he could do was frustratedly stare into it, questioning what the deal was. 

He was still standing and staring in confusion when the first tendrils of heat caressed his stomach. He put a hand over it and pressed lightly as he walked away. With his face still crisscrossed with confusion, he went to find something else to do. 

He’d found Lance first in the wide expanse of the castle. He just turned a corner in front of Keith when the heat albut punched him in the abdomen. His body curled forward with the force of it and he gripped his hands into fists. He followed Lance with almost urgency at this point, Heat slowly filling up his spine. Maybe the eventual argument they’d have would help him calm down.

He followed Lance until they ended up in front of the doors to their bedrooms. Keith quickened his steps and called out, finally. “Lance!” His voice had never shaken like that before. 

Lance stopped in front of his own door and turned, and Keith was suddenly struck by Lance. He stood there with a gentle looking wrist raised.A long, peach colored and silken sleeve with fur around the edge dangled from it. The robe’s edges where a light brown fur that went with the color incredibly. It accented Lance’s tan skin, and Keith felt himself swallow down the growing fire inside himself. 

His skin looked dewy and soft, and his eyes looked on at Keith with a soft blue fire. How had Keith never noticed that before? He took a step closer to him and Lance turned to face him fully, showing off his naked chest. 

“What’s up?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Keith stammered suddenly, face heating as another flood of heat hit him. “U-um.” He said, then he swallowed. Lance's’ eyes followed the motion, and that was all it took. Keith lunged forward quickly but he took a hold of Lance gently. Lance leaned forward to meet the incoming kiss, hands immediately going to rake through Keith's hair. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and held him impossibly close. They kissed like them, aggressive and full bodied. They threw themselves into each other with every conversation, why would this be any different? 

Keith pressed forward and slammed Lance into the wall opposite the blue rimmed door, pressing their chests together. Lance moaned into it. Keith’s hands gripped onto his hips and ground them together, Lance whined softly and drug his hands down from Keith’s hair to grip against either side of his neck. Their kisses rose in degrees quickly as Lance threw a leg up and hooked it around Keith’s hip effectively drawing him closer. Keith gripped his thigh and swallowed whatever encouragement Lance was no doubt about to spew with his lips. He felt how hard Lance was against him and smirked into the kiss. He moved his lips to Lance's cheek and nosed at it softly before pressing a kiss onto the shell of Lances ear. He breathed hot into it and Lance shivered against him.

“I think we’re a little exposed out here, sharpshooter.” He bit the lobe and Lance let loose a whimper. His hips thrust forward against Keith’s in response to either of the stimulants happening to him. Keith smirked against his throat. 

“What do you say we go somewhere more private?” It was breathed so hot against Lance’s neck that another shiver resounded from Lance. He nodded in it’s wake.

“Yeah - yeah that,” Lance swallowed, “that sounds great” Keith nodded at him and gripped his hips tightly, lifting him against him from under his thighs to walk towards his own room. 

“Hey, why do we gotta move this to your room? Mine’s so much closer.” Lance whined, lightly punching one of Keith’s shoulders.

“My things belong in my room.” Keith growled out. Lance's face flushed and he stammered.

“So I’m just one of your things?” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith groaned softly from the feeling of air against him and he pressed Lance against his closed door. There was a red strip around the edge of it, just like the rest of the paladin’s quarters. 

“Not a thing, just mine.” He says. Lance smiles and, in lieu of answering, presses kisses into Keith’s neck. Keith hoists him back up before frantically tapping in the code to his room on the panel beside them. The door opens and they almost fall inside. Lance’s laughter and, to a lesser degree Keith’s, are the only thing left echoing in the hallway.

If the door could have slammed it would have, what with the force Keith punched his hand onto the manual shut. Lance felt a chill run down his spine at the aggression presented to him. 

Lance was, once again, pressed against the door and he gasped softly as Keith’s hands pinned his hips there. He dropped a leg to stand on the floor and reattached his lips to Keith's desperately. He felt his canines through the heavy kissing and he wondered if they’d always been that long.

Lance pressed his body forward into the red paladins in response to the sudden grabbing at his ass. He felt worry over the robe he borrowed from Allura, but put it out of his mind rather forcefully when the whirlwind that was Keith’s mouth latched onto his neck. 

Keith bit down. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head. He smiled around a moan as his head hit the door. His hands on Keith's shoulders gripped the fabric of his jacket and pushed at it. Keith got the message and, without removing his lips from the boy against him, hurriedly removed it. This allowed Lance more roaming room and he took full advantage of it as his hands groped Keith through his clothes. Keith's hands returned to Lance’s body and gripped his hips. He grinded them against each other.

Lance lifted his head up from the door to press his lips to Keith’s ear and he moaned. He watched with a lustful eye as a shiver wracked through Keith’s body and he whispered “The whole pressing me against vertical surfaces is nice and all, but I think I’d rather be horizontal.” A kiss was pressed to an ear lobe and Keith hoisted Lance up around his waist again. His legs immediately found a temporary home there.

With Lance securely against him, Keith felt the heat pulse inside him again. His groan morphed into a low growl halfway through and lance was glad he was being held because his knees had just gone weak. He moaned in response and grabbed Keith’s face without really focusing on it too much before smashing their lips back together. 

Walking proved difficult with an armful of squirming paladin but Keith proved himself valiantly as he just barely managed to get them both onto the bed. Lance dropped his legs from around Keith’s waist and let them touch the ground. His lower back dug uncomfortably into the edge but he didn’t care, only ground his hips with more aggression up against Keiths. Lance could feel his erection straining inside his pants and Keith's didn’t feel like it was doing much better. Lance absolutely glowed under Keith.

It wasn’t until Keith's wandering hands had untied Lance’s robe and he’d leaned back to open it, did the blue paladin finally notice. He let out a gasp and Keith’s eyes shot up to his face. 

“What?” Keith whispered. The word cracked with arousal on it’s way out of his throat and Lance could only stare, wondering how he missed the feel of it between his fingers. Keith squinted at him, a pleasant purple burning across his cheeks.

“I’m a fucking furry, Keith” Lance whispered back, voice laced with amusement and arousal. Keith squinted at him in frustration before another wave of heat hit him. He leaned his head down and whimpered through it. He could barely hear Lance as he cooed at his whining. He could, however, very much feel the thighs around him tighten. 

When the feeling passed, his body felt heavy. Despite the hot heaviness that made itself comfortable inside him he turned his head when it was directed by Lance’s hand against his chin, and peered into the mirror. He gasped. 

All of his skin was a deep purple at this point. Fur of the same color sprouted from both sides of his neck and his forearms. The typical galra ears were there on his head, though smaller when compared to the others that they had encountered in their travels. There was no tail to be seen or felt but his eyes shined like gold back at him through the mirror. They glowed softly in the dim. 

He panted some as he stared, and suddenly it clicked why the other Galra on the ship had been avoiding him so vehemently. 

He was in heat. The fucking Galra had heat cycles and he had just reached sexual maturity. His head was suddenly swallowed by cotton and, though the pulsation of heat was constant now, his erection flagged. Lance must of felt the impending implosion because he quickly, and rather ungracefully, forced Keith to sit on the bed. He sat cross legged in front of him and held his shoulders tightly, trying to ground the boy back to him. 

“Hey, Keith.” He said, sounding just a little panicked. Keith didn’t react to stuff like this. Lance expected less panic attack and more ‘I’m gonna punch it’. 

“Lance?” He asked softly, staring instead, at the still aroused boy in front of him with glassy eyes instead of himself in the mirror. 

“Yeah, it’s me buddy. Can I get you anything? You want some water or something?” Lance said gently, massaging the shoulders he gripped. Keith seemed to melt under the ministrations but he shook his head. His breathing started to get faster and Lance felt the doom cloud spread over his head. He hadn’t reached the same conclusion as Keith, that the boy was in heat. 

“I don’t know what to do so I’m, um, I’m going to go get Shiro, okay?” He said, standing. His hands were still gripping Keith’s shoulders. He grabbed at Lance’s wrists when the boy made to let go. He whined up at him, ears tilting back with the opening of the sound. Lance’s face heat up and he leaned forward to kiss the darker purple dusting Keith’s face. It sated the panicking boy enough for him to get away. 

“I’ll be right back, keep breathing.” He said, and then he was gone. Keith continued to sit on his knees on the bed. He panted from the panic and the forced feeling of arousal he had at the base of his spine. He unknowingly twitched his hips, his body starting to demand pleasure with the waves he rode through.

It felt like days before Lance returned, a sleepy albeit panicked looking Shiro in tow. The black paladin took a half step back in surprise at Keith’s appearance but gracefully went past Lance to kneel on the floor in front of him. He pressed a hand against Keith’s forehead and the boy whined at the touch. He leaned his upper body forward towards the kneeling boy before him. The heat had finally found his reasoning and smothered it. He knew only that he wanted more of that touch everywhere.

Shiro’s eyes watched him for a second before turning back to Lance who still stood near the door. Shiro’s gaze flitted over the hickeys that adorned his neck and both boys faces flushed when realization flickered onto their leaders face.

“What happened?” Shiro coughed out, his mechanical hand now pressed against Keith’s fevered forehead. Keith closed his eyes and pressed his fists into his knees. He was hard again and the heat scorched throughout him.

“Well, um, you see Shiro that’s um.” Lance pulled his robe tighter around himself, obviously embarrassed. Keith spoke up.

“I wanted him.” The sound was marinated with the heat that occupied his body. It made his voice sound whole octaves lower, though there was the hint of a whine still lingering there. Shiro and Lance continued to look at each other, both completely red. 

“I still want him.” Keith whispered, looking in Lance’s direction. He licked his lips as Lance made eye contact. The blue paladin swallowed, shifting his robe to hide his growing erection from Shiro’s gaze. The lace did nothing to hide and Shiro didn’t think his face could get any hotter. 

“Okay well, I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you’re in heat, since that’s apparently a thing Galra can go through.” Shiro said. “And  
going to extract myself from this situation. Now.” Shiro stood and dropped his hand from Keith’s forehead. Lance looked at Keith as he got onto all fours, like he was going to reach out and try to keep Shiro there. Lance smirked suddenly and stepped towards the retreating Shiro, blocking his path to the door.

“You know.” He said, twirling one end of the ribbon holding his robe closed. “I’ve read that heat’s are more bearable if there's more than one “mate”” He used a single air quote and Shiro squinted his eyes at the slowly approaching boy. 

“What are you implying, Lance?” He asked as he got into his space. He did not touch him, but Shiro could feel the heat coming from Lance’s body in waves at this proximity. Shiro swallowed and closed his hands into fists when Lance leaned forward to nose lightly at his cheek once. The red on his face appeared to be frozen there. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t think Keith wants you to leave. And I don’t know if I do, either.” Lance said into the captain's ear. He tugged lightly on the ribbon to let his robe fall open tantalizingly slow. Keith whined at the sight of the newly displayed skin and pressed his nails into his palms. He wanted them both so badly, and watching this dance wasn’t helping that feeling. 

The thought burned through him, again, suddenly.  
. Through the haze of heat Keith absolutely knew that it wasn’t just the need talking. As he watched them cautiously dance around each other, he was already pitching himself head first into whatever this event would escalate into. He thought back to everything he did for Shiro in the name of ‘friendship’ and realized that he had always wanted him. The heat had just made it clear to him.

Lance, too, he realized, he had wanted for some time. It dawned on him in a paralyzing rush that their arguments hadn’t just blossomed from a general tension, but a sexual one. He remembered all the times he’d caught Lance sizing him up. He’d always licked his lips when he was caught. Keith never realized until the heat had dragged it up that he wanted him. He wanted them both so much, and in much more than a sexual way.

“...is that alright, Keith?”

Keith fazed back in from his enlightenment to see Lance pressed up against Shiro, lips trailing over his ear. He was plastered against the muscular boy, thigh coming up to rest on Shiro’s hip and his hands in his hair. Shiro was touching now. His hands lightly resting against the blue paladins slender hips. They shook softly and Keith realized Shiro was holding back for him to respond to whatever Lance had said. He was the perfect image of seduction and Keith felt another wave of heat push him under completely. He swallowed, his eyes lidded.

“I-I, I didn’t hear yo-” Keith gasped softly, his voice rumbling out. Lance cut him off with a tsking sound while he ran his hands through Shiro’s hair to rest over his muscular shoulders.

“I was just asking if having both of us with you was alright, but I think the answer is right there.” He tilted his head to gesture at Keith’s tented pants. Keith turned a darker shade of purple. 

“I want you both so badly, please come make me feel good?” He said, crawling forwards on the bed towards them. He felt so desperate suddenly. He thought he might already be leaking, and he probably was just from watching them be pressed so close together.

They turned to him. Lance’s face broke into the most beautiful smile, while Shiro’s just burned brighter. Lance joined him on the bed by basically throwing himself down, though he did wiggle around to end up sitting behind him. He began to kiss the nape of Keith’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist to squeeze gently. Keith continued to stare forward at Shiro, though he did lean back onto his knees to accommodate the kisses. He panted softly.

“Is this really okay, Keith?” Shiro asked, his hands going to his own hips to grip tightly against the visual onslaught. His sleeping pants were tented almost comically. Keith tore his eyes away from his crotch at the sound of his voice to look him in the eyes. He nodded. It was like flicking a goddamn switch.

Shiro pounced at Keith, knocking him more firmly back against Lance. He was sandwiched between the two males and he felt a purr vibrate out his throat at being so close to his mates. He heard Lance snicker at the sound before he attached his lips back onto Keith, finding a home against his shoulder before biting down. 

He flinched forward from the pleasurable pain and pressed right into Shiro’s wandering touches. He put his hands on Shiro's biceps and squeezed them affectionately. Shiro huffed a laugh and finally  
kissed him. It was different than how Lance kissed him, all competition and the flurry of releasing so much tension. Shiro kissed him slow and careful, like he was savoring every gentle press. Keith moaned into it and squeezed the bicep in his hand harder, trying to get his need across.

“Tell us what you want, samurai.” Lance whispered into his ear once they’d parted, both panting hotly. Keith leaned his head back against Lance’s shoulder and whined as Shiro leaned down to suck on one of his nipples. He panted harshly and slid his grip up to Shiro’s hair and shoulder respectively. As Keith slid back onto Lance's chest his legs came up to brace against either side of Shiro. His knees pressed into his ribs and he whined when the onslaught on his chest increased.

“I asked you a question, kit” Lance said, combing his fingers up through the back of Keiths hair. He tightened his grasp and pulled. The sensation danced down Keith’s scalp straight into the fire. He felt his need spark up and he whined at Lance.

“I-I want-” It was then Shiro starting palming him through his pants. His voice cut out with a moan and Lance peered over his shoulder to watch what Shiro was doing. He smiled.

“Shiro, I’m trying to have a conversation up here.” Lance said, his voice whiny and devious. Shiro pulled back from Keith’s chest to remove and throw his belt across the room. Shiro’s hands dove into Keith’s pants as soon as they could and freed his leaking cock. Keith moaned as the air hit him.

“You’re loss.” Shiro said before making eye contact with Lance and swallowing Keith’s cock down to the base. 

Keith yelped, his thighs shutting tightly against the onslaught and pressing into Shiro’s sides. He moaned brokenly as Shiro sucked, his head falling back against Lance’s shoulder. Lance stared on, face a delightful shade of pink as he watched Shiro bob his head. 

“Touche” he coughed out. He turned his attention on Keith, watching as he desperately clawed at Shiro’s shoulders, either trying to force himself away or pull Shiro closer. Lance wasn’t sure which it was. He trailed his hands up Keith’s stomach and chest before both hands latched onto his hard nipples. He toyed with the buds and smiled when Keith’s moans grew in urgency. As one of Keith’s hands flew back to clutch at Lance’s robbed shoulder, he knew the boy was about to come. 

He pressed his lips to Keith’s ear and whispered “Are you going to come?” Keith arched his back with a harsh grunt and nodded. He threw his head back, digging it back against Lance who shushed him gently. It took only a few more seconds for Keith to come, and he did so with a loud cry of Shiro’s name. 

To his credit Shiro did not complain at all about the very much alien tasting and looking come that spewed down his throat. He swallowed it like a champ, leaning up to show his lovers. He smiled brilliantly at Keith and leaned forward to kiss the still gasping boy.

While Keith was still coming down from his first orgasm and trying to kiss Shiro back, Lance leaned backwards towards the bedside table to rummage around and try to find some lube. He made a sound of frustration.

“You wouldn’t happen to have lube, would you Keith?” He asked, tilting his head to look at the red paladin while he still searched. Keith shook his head no and Lance huffed loudly. He untangled himself from Keith and pressed him into Shiro gently. “I’m going to run next door to my room and grab some. Keep the boy satisfied.” Lance said, saluting to Shiro before quite literally running out the door. Both paladins stared after him.

“Where did he even get lube?” Shiro asked, squinting at the door. Keith shrugged and tugged off his gloves. He laid them gently on the bedside table.

Keith shut his eyes and whined when a sudden pulse of almost painful heat went through him. He could feel the once satisfied heat uncurl from its temporary slumber and slowly climb up his spine. He grabbed at Shiro’s shirt and tried pulling it off. Shiro looked at Keith and, seeing the return of his desperation, got the message and discarded it. He pressed forward and kissed Keith. He kept pushing forward until Keith was laying flat on his back against the bed. Shiro’s kisses increased in their heat as he grinded his clothed dick against Keith’s ass. Keith moaned. 

Keith grabbed at Shiro's crotch and growled softly when his hand was pushed away. 

“Let me get them off first, I don’t need you teasing me when I’m this close already.” Shiro panted out against Keith’s lips. He appreciated the honesty and the sight of Shiro leaning up over him to get undressed. He looked delicious. Shiro pulled Keith’s pants the rest of the way off, Keith only helping when they got stuck at his feet. He laughed a little deliriously at the size of Shiro’s cock when it was revealed to him. He wanted that in him, now. Shiro stared down at him and smirked some. He slowly leaned forward into Keith’s space, propped up on an elbow on either side of Keith’s face. 

Keith’s eyes watched Shiro’s cock until he couldn’t anymore. His mouth watered and the heat pumped up his spine. He locked eyes with Shiro. 

“Please Shiro” he breathed out desperately against the other man’s lips. His next breath was stolen as Shiro swooped down and kissed him. Shiro leaned all of his weight into Keith as he trailed his hands down his body to grip at his hips. He stilled Keith’s desperate grinding and the boy whined at the sudden lack of stimulation. 

“Wait for Lance.” He whispered, pulling back to move down and kiss at Keith’s chest. Keith’s sounds were becoming increasingly higher pitched as he neared his second orgasm. His body was too sensitive to Shiro’s assault. Keith heard his door open in the back of his mind but ignored it when Shiro released the pressure on his hips, allowing him to hump up against him again. Shiro nipped at Keith’s neck. 

Shiro pressed his hands up onto his stomach gently, dragging his hands under his own body weight to toy with Keith’s abused nipples and that was all it took. Keith arched against the pleasure and came harshly.

This one pulsated through him almost violently. He could feel the twitches in his thighs, but could do nothing to stop them. He didn’t make a sound just swallowed a breath and let loose a silent scream. The only sound that could be heard for the briefest of moments was Keith’s constant and soft purring. 

“That was hot as shit, goddamn.” Lance said from his place against the door. The two on the bed looked towards him, Keith drowsily so. He whined gently at just the sound of Lance. He held the lube up as he walked towards the bed slowly. He set it down next to them and slowly disrobed. Keith shook under Shiro at the thought of what was to come. 

“You guys put on such a good show, I decided to give you a bit of a surprise.” Lance said, crawling up the bed seductively. He gently pushed Shiro back to make room for himself and moved to straddle Keith's thighs. Keith bucked up into the feeling. 

“Well, aren’t you going to ask me what it is, mullet?” He questioned, voice sounding innocent. Keith whined, gripping the sheets next to Lance's knees. Shiro stroked Keith’s thigh in comfort.

“W-What is my… my surprise?” Keith pants through the heat. He’s glaring up at Lance, fangs fully out with ears that are full sized. 

Lance smiles down at him and gently strokes his knuckles across Keith’s cheek. He reaches a hand up to scritch behind Keith’s ear and Lance swears he hears Keith call him a furry softly. He smiles before he takes a deep breath and reaches back to gently grasp Keith’s cock. “I got myself ready for you.” He whispered before sinking down onto Keith’s cock all in one go. 

Keith was not ready. His back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly. His hands flew to Lance’s hips and held on. Keith was destroyed™ by Lance in that moment. The pleasure seemed to blind not only his senses, but his heats as well for both were momentarily not on this plane of existence.  
Lance was no better. His lips frozen in a gentle ‘oh’, his back arched beautifully. He trembled a little but he felt no pain. Shiro stared on in awe. 

Lance and Keith both moaned softly as Lance shifted. He turned his hooded eyes to Shiro and Keith watched Shiro became entrapped. “Well, aren’t you going to get our precious kitten ready for your huge cock?” Lance sounded breathy but the words alone made Shiro and Keith moan. 

Shiro nodded and lubed up his fingers just as Lance turned back and started to drag his hips up and down. Keith’s nails elongated into claws as he dug at Lance’s hips. The scratches seemed to encourage him if the small blissed out smile was anything to go by. 

Shiro scooted forward some while he parted Keith's thighs enough to reach his hole. He gently rubbed at the ring of muscles and Keith mewled at the small sensation The first finger slid in almost unnoticed against the onslaught of Lance induced pleasure Keith was in. He felt when the second was pressed inside. He sobbed into his own shoulder against the pleasure. His body was trembling. Shiro worked quickly. Keith didn’t deserve to wait any longer.

When Keith was ready, Shiro shuffled up the bed on his knees. He lubed his cock along the way, which would have been hilarious to the two in front of him if they weren’t so trapped in each other. He pressed his chest to Lance’s back and pressed kisses into his shoulders. Lance laughed softly and leaned back against Shiro. His arms went up to wrap around Shiro’s neck when he stopped moving, much to the complaint of Keith. Shiro reached around to Lance's face and tilted it towards him more. He pressed his lips to Lance’s and Keith watched with fascination. He was so blessed.

“Is he ready?” Lance whispered once he pulled back. Shiro nodded.

“Are  
ready?” Shiro asked, turning his attention to Keith. He rubbed his cock along Keith’s hole and watched him hide his face in his elbow, sobbing quietly at the pleasure. He nodded harshly through his own barrier and Shiro cooed. He reached down to gently rub at Keith’s thighs.

“Such a good boy.” He whispered deviously. While Keith whined at his words, Shiro started to push in.

Lance would have probably described the moment as reaching nirvana. Keith would have to agree. His back arched off the bed and his arms shot up to grab at the sheets above him. When Shiro bottomed out Keith felt a part of his soul leave his body. It was incredible. 

Then both boys started to move. Lance was slower than Shiro, taking his time bouncing on Keith’s overstimulated cock. He was slow and thorough, occasionally letting loose a breathy laugh in response to his own pleasure. Keith would have appreciated the ride more if he wasn’t being absolutely demolished by Shiro. He had a fast pace. Slamming in from different angles to find “that spot™” inside Keith. Keith whined when he felt his third orgasm creeping up faster. He opened his mouth to warn them but the only that would come out, regardless of how hard he tried, were just more wrecked moans.

“I-I’m gonna come” Keith finally managed to sob out. Lance moaned in response before breaking down into a breathy fit of giggles. He nodded his head to himself and upped his pace to match Shiro’s. Shiro tried a different angle at the same moment and  
found Keith’s prostate. He hit it dead on with a particularly harsh thrust and that was all it took. 

Keith yowled as he came inside Lance. 

He dug his claws into Lance’s ass and pumped up into him harshly. This broke the rhythm Shiro had and, as Keith’s hole constricted, he came with a shout. He pumped his release into Keith slowly, riding out the feeling. Shiro pressed his forehead into the space between Lance’s shoulder blades. Keith lay back, panting viciously. His heat curled back into his stomach, it finally having been satisfied. 

Lance’s loud whines were the only thing that brought Keith down. He continued to grind against Keith’s still hardening cock. He was so fucking close he could taste it. Shiro pressed kisses into Lance's back, murmuring sweet encouragements as his hand moved to pump Lance’s twitching cock. Keith shakily reached up and trailed the tips of his claws across Lance's cheek.

“So beautiful.” Keith murmured out. Lance tightened around him and moaned at the words. He dug a hand into his own hair and pulled, eyes shut tight against the orgasm that was right at his door.

Lance only came when Keith’s knot formed inside of him, it having pushed Keith’s cock right up against Lance’s prostate. Lance laughed as his orgasm pushed through him. His body was twitching with shocks as he came across Keith’s stomach and chest. He leaned back against Shiro, who continued to pump him through it. He gasped through the feelings. 

Once they’d all caught their breaths Lance tried shifting to move. He pulled a dazed whine from them both. 

“Oh, fuck” Lance whined out long and breathy. “Did you just knot me?” Keith huffed out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut to kinda warm myself up for writing it in my "Mission for the Weed Planet" fic and I think it was successful. 
> 
> (If you don't think Lance laughs while he's "feeling good" then you are w r o n g)
> 
> also find me on tumblr! @bluestkingblue


End file.
